Carlos I
For as long as anyone could remember, the dwarves of northwest Faerun kept to themselves. In the region of Thil Kuldor (Silver Marches to the common tongue) the Thickbeard, Rockseeker, Deepmountain, Battlehammer, Ironshield, and Cliffbourne clans were by no means hostile to each other or to non-dwarves, but they found no interest in those outside their close knit societies. That all changed with the valiant Carlos Cliffbourne. Born to simple artisans in the Cliifbourne stomping grounds in Thil Kuldor, there was nothing apparently spectacular about Carlos. Either by fate or by sheer luck, Carlos was gifted with incredible charisma. By the young age of 50, Carlos had charmed his way into the inner circle of the Cliffbourne elders. Like all dwarven societies in the northwest Faerun area, the clan was ruled by a small circle of 5 oligarchs. These clan elders were respected above all in the clan. Of these elders, 3 were elected by the people while 2 held the position by birthright. Despite his modest birth, by the incredibly young age of 65, Carlos was elected to be the youngest Cliffbourne elder in history. With Carlos’s ascension to the circle of elders came sweeping changes to the Cliffbourne. They were a clan stuck in a rut and the fresh new blood helped to usher them into an age of prosperity. In fact, Carlos was so popular, that as the other 4 elders eventually passed on one by one (they were all quite old, hence elders), the Cliffbourne decided they wanted Carlos to be their sole ruler. An election was held the Cliffbourne decided almost unanimously to change their government structure for the first time in thousands of years. The Cliffbourne were thrust into an age of innovation. Humbled by the will of the people, the now 94 year old Carlos began to reach out to the other clans and races in the area. Over the next 40 years, he was able to unite the Thickbeards, Rockseekers, and Deepmountains. Perhaps most surprisingly, Carlos was able to bring the reclusive Moon Elves of Silver Marsh into his fold. The elves of Silverymoon and the Federation of Dwarves soon forged a mighty alliance. To cement this alliance, the elves decided to share part of their city with the dwarves. The Federation built upon Silverymoon, establishing The District of Iron, which is still the seat of power for the Federation to this day. Naturally, the Cliffbourne clan was the most influential of the clans, as they were instrumental in the bringing of the dwarves out of their isolationist ways. Carlos I was elected by the members of the Federation as the High Chief of the Federation of Dwarves. Over the next 300 years, Silverymoon grew into a bustling metropolis (Think Ironforge. The dwarves/elves are the dominant folk, but lots of races are there). The Federation’s new progressive views towards other races coupled with the vast wealth of the dwarves and elves lead to a flocking of many races to the new city. While the dwarves and elves were soon outnumbered, they held the political clout in the city. During this time, Carlos started a family. His first-born son was given the name Carlos Cliffbourne II, cementing the legacy of the Cliffbourne clan. At the ripe old age of 422, Carlos I knew his time was ending. After a lifetime of service to the Cliffbourne clan, he stepped down from his position and settled into a well-deserved retirement. Carlos gave the Federation a year’s warning to figure out how to handle his succession. He recommended an elder of the Deepmountain clan, Kazduk Deepmountain replace him. The elders from each of the clans began to deliberate. Out of a reverence to honor and the prosperity the Cliffbourne clan brought to the dwarves, a system of succession was established. The firstborn of the Cliffbourne clan would be the High Chief of the Federation of Dwarves and the Warden of Iron. The High Chief would have 2 representatives from the Deepmountains, Thickbeards, and Rockseekers, and 1 from the Cliffbourne clan elected to make up the High Council. After a year, Carlos I accepted and passed the mantle on to his son Carlos II. The apple didn’t fall far from the tree and Carlos II was an excellent ruler. Carlos I enjoyed 30 years of retirement and passed peacefully in his sleep. Carlos II’s rule continued without much difference from his father’s. The District continued to prosper under the Cliffbourne rule. Carlos II would split his time between Silverymoon and Thil Kuldor. Eventually, Carlos II’s son Carlos III became the High Chief. It was more business as usual.